


Love with a Record Player and a Mirror

by ThatOneWriter_FromThatOnePlace



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWriter_FromThatOnePlace/pseuds/ThatOneWriter_FromThatOnePlace
Summary: Sometimes, the answers we seek can only be found within ourselves. And the answers aren't always easy to swallow.Challange response to the #Love your Flaws challenge by litte-red-83 on tumblr. See here for the challenge details:http://little-red-83.tumblr.com/post/156841034560/reds-love-your-flaws-writing-challengeSong used: She's Every Woman by Garth Brooks





	Love with a Record Player and a Mirror

# Love with a Record Player and a Mirror

 

 _-She's sun and rain, she's fire and ice, a little crazy but it's nice_ _-_

_-And when she get's mad you best leave her alone-_

_-Cuz she'll rage just like a river'-_

_-Then she'll beg you to forgive her-_

_-She's every woman that I've ever known-_

 

_-.She's so New York and then L.A-_

_-And every town along the way-_

_-She's every place that I've never been-_

 

 

“What’s wrong?”

“Don’t feel good, Kurt. I feel like shit.”

 

“Why do you feel so...bad?”

“No matter what I do, I’m not good enough for _anybody_ , am I? I try to change, go along with the program and what happens; ‘Be yourself!’ I’m myself and people give me shit: ‘Talk more, try having fun other than comic books, you could lose some weight.’ _People_ can’t just accept me as me can they?”

 

“...”

 

“It is not people that are the problem... You are so much more than any of those things alone. You are a million things, you were a million things in your past, you _will be_ a million things and I love all of it. It’s all of you. But  _you_ can’t give love; or receive love, if you don’t have love for yourself, my Darling. Look in that mirror in your hand, look at you. **All** of you. Do you love them? For their flaws? For their beauty? For mistakes, triumphs? Tell that person in the mirror if you love them.”

 

“But I don’t.”

“Why?”

 

“...I don’t know.”

 

“Do you love your intelligence?”

“Yes.”

“Your creativity?”

“Yes.”

“No.  You don’t.”

 

“What-no, I do-”

“If you can’t love your imperfections, you can’t love your strengths. You are a whole person. No pieces to pick and choose… If you can’t love yourself, how can you love me? Love others?”

 

“Kurt! I-I love you! I do! I swear!”

 

“I’ve been where you are sitting, love. You can’t truly love if you can’t love yourself. And you are the most knowledgeable person about yourself besides God. No one else besides God could love you better. And until you teach yourself that your flaws are necessary to the beauty of the whole, you can’t love.”

 

“...”

 

“Shhh. I’m here. I’m not going to leave you. I love you. Shhh. Shhhh. Cry. Cry, go ahead.”

 

 

_-She's making love on rainy nights. She's a stroll through Christmas lights-_

_-She's everything I want to do again-_

_-No it needs no explanation. 'Cause it all makes perfect sense-_

_-When it comes down to temptation-_

_-She's on both sides of the fence-_

 

 

“I d-d-don’t know h-h-how!”

“Look in the mirror.”

“...”

“Yes, look in that mirror.”

 

“I'm looking.”

 

“Talk to her. Apologize for the neglect, the abuse, the pain you have inflicted. For all the reasons you told me and those you did not. Acknowledge all of it. Then you can begin to heal it…”

 

 

 


End file.
